Eyes To The Universe-
by TARDISArchives
Summary: The Doctor ends up with a daughter, and must make a decision.
1. Prolouge

T**his is a intro type deal :3 so yea lets go! Explanation at end of this!And a proper hello!:)**

The Doctor was simply dumbfounded. For once in his life, an explanation seemed so far away and such a impossible thing. He was in a daze, his mouth hung slightly open with shock, and he stared forward pass the beach blonde nurse trying to speak to him.

"Mr. Smith!" The nurse called. She nudged him again, but still nothing. In her arms, was a tiny punk blanket. She cradled it. The blanket held something within it, a small fragile baby girl. She huffed watching the man.

The only thing that snapped the man back to reality, was the cry of the newborn in her arms. Like a small whimper, a lip _tremble,_ and a soft cry started as the baby reached her arms up towards the nurse and the man before her, the man labeled her father.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, and looked at the newborn who the nurse tried to calm the fussy child. He looked down at the baby, rubbed his face in thought and dropped his arms."Are you sure it's mine?" He asked, praying it wasn't. "Yes Mr. Smith. The mother of her asked for a man under the name 'John Smith' or 'Doctor'. She said you were indeed the father!".

He knew this would happen. No, he did not have sex with anyone. He and a one time traveller, Monica, had gotten trapped with aliens fairly new to humans and Time Lords. They wanted to see how they reproduce. So, they simply took DNA from him, and placed it within a egg inside her. And they waited.

He had tried everything to stop its effects, before a actual baby, sleds on was alive inside there. Before he committed murder and had to change his name. He scooped the newborn from her arms, and pulled the blanket down trying to get a good look at the baby girl. She certainly was theirs.

She had some hairs on her tiny bald head, a medium brown, but could easily change as she got older. Her eyes was where the difference was located. They where big, and beautiful. They where the perfect combination of brown and the brilliant green of her mother. But they where different, they had a odd tint to them. They reminded The Doctor of the universe.

A small baby who's eyes could show a man who's seen it all the universe.

He looked down, a wave of guilt pushing through his body. He could keep the small girl, or give her up. But he knew what giving up felt like, he knew that was the choice of a coward.

He looked at the nurse, and simply turned away walking away, with the baby girl in his arms. They didn't need to know about her anyway, she was his.

His, and only_ his._

_No matter where she ended up, she was his little girl._

_But he had to do this and protect her. _

_As a father._

**Hi! So this is a fan fiction about if the doctor had a daughter! Please note, the only characters I own are Monica (dead) and the baby girl! Thank you!**

**This takes place between season two and three, right between the Rose to Martha transition.**


	2. Prolouge Part Two

Hello!** I am here again writing the first chapter! This chapter was started Feb.15.2015 at 11:40 AM. I like to date them to help me start a plan of when or how often I should upload.**

**Currently:Cuddling with dog**

**Listening too:Fall Out Boy-Light 'Em Up. The Living Tombstone-Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Scissor Sisters-I Can't Decide. Hello-OMFG. Xenogensis-TheFatRat (my playlist while writing this)**

**So let's get to the story**

After a good two or three hours of talking to the baby, with no answer but a blank stare, and pondering and pondering and pondering, The Doctor has selected a name for her. One he heard Monica speak of wanting to name her daughter if she ever had one, which she had told him with doubt due to a miscarriage she had a year before meeting him.

Eleanor, she was his daughter. He had accepted it, and now that he was a father again with this new chance, he didn't want to have to leave her and let her go, into the cruel world he knew Earth could be. But he knew where he stood was a much more cruel and twisted place. A place of no second chances, unless you played your cards correctly.

He held the small bundle close to him, his eyes fixing over the small infant in his arms. He was humming a sweet lullaby long forgotten, and moved his head downward pressing a kiss to the baby's forhead, and keeping his mouth and chin lightly pressed to her soft forehead.

"Eleanor,"he began."No matter what choice I make, and the choices that lie a head, I love you. I can't promise I'll always be there, I can't promise you'll be always safe, this isn't a great time to lie to you and tell you I'll be with you always or you'll be safe in the stare of death's eyes. But you will always be capable of carrying on. When I'm gone I want you to carry on, and hold my memory close to you. If you even meet me, keep my memory of right now, right here in your,"he paused again, and shifted his head down lot the infants chest, pressing his ear against it. Two beats vibrated the chest. He breathed quietly "Hearts."

He stood up, setting the baby in his old cot which he had pulled out of a room filled with junk long forgotten, and toogled with the controls and coordinates, knowing where to leave Eleanor. When he met Monica, he meet her friend Chris. He was a brilliant guy, working as a Scientist in a lab not to far off from central London, working with diseases. He and Monica, once weren't friends. Chris and her where partners, in a romantic relationship. They where engaged when she became pregnant with a baby boy whose name was going to be Devon.

When Devon was lost six monthes in to her pregnantcy, the two decided best to split for a bit and remain friends, until time seemed right and they got back together. He seemed desperate to get with her again, and try for another child as he had spoke of to the Doctor in private. The Doctor right now wasn't sure how'd he take the news, of getting to raise Monica's daughter, but she wasnt his and Monica's death.

As the gasping and wheezing of the old machine stopped, and the sound of rain against the wood doors materialized, he knew it was time. He aproached the doors after slipping his trench coat on and picking up Eleanor, and pushed them open, tucking the baby girl into his coat in a way the rain would not touch her. Chris's small home stood across the road from the TARDIS.

The Doctor made his way across the wet road, and stepped up the stairs knocking on the wet brown door. With a few clicks and the turn of the knob, the door opened and there stood Chris, his glasses framing around his light blue eyes."Doctor!" He smiled at him, his eyes wondering to the small feet poking form under the safety of the trench coat. He looked at him, and quickly pulled the door open all the way to let him inside, in which he did in a hurry.

"Doctor...w-where is Monica?" He asked hesitantly, watching the Doctor strip from the wet cold trench cost and slump it over the couch, to reveal the small fussy infant. He looked at him with a cold sad look. "Dead. She is dead." He answered, almost monotone.

Chris's face became disoriented in grief and some misery."H-how?! How did she die? And oh where the bloody hell did you get a baby?! Huh Doctor?!" He yelled, tears forming themselves in streams down his checks and stuble covered chin. The Doctor gave him the same look of grief, and sat him down explaining what had happened.

Chris covered his face, his hands shaking violently and harshly with the sobs being expelled isn't them. "So why are you here?". "I want you to take care of Eleanor. And I figured, you would be who she would want to take care of her."

Chris's face fixed on Eleanor, with a look of revolution and disgust for a moment, then morphed back to the look of grief with some new pools of pity within his eyes. He looked at the Doctor who stared at him, and handed him the infant now asleep. He stood up, slipping the trench coat on. "Doctor." Chris spoke, more stern.

"What?"he asked not turning his head to face him. "Is it -"he was cut off by the Doctor abruptly. "It's a she, Eleanor, and yes if I know where your going with that question. She is like me. Listen I'm leaving instructions with you to raise her, take good care of her now, I may come back for her, or run into her when she is older. I'm not sure." He stated, smd with those words he went back into the cold wet rainy night, shutting the door.

**Hi! This was the Prolouge part two! The third part will be very short and then the actual story will start! Please leave feed back in the comments, thank you.**


End file.
